


Wise and Beautiful

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe looks at Caitlin under the Christmas lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic theme : 5 sentences  
> Prompt : any, any, Christmas lights

After the last of the guests has gone, Joe stands in the middle of his living room, shaking his head at the state of the place - it's been a long time since the room had held that many people. 

"We'll never get this place back to normal," he says and a low chuckle from beside the Christmas tree has him turning around and catching his breath all at once as he stares at Caitlin, the twinkling tree lights suffusing her face and hair with an almost halo-like effect. 

He knows she's beautiful - he's always known she's beautiful - but in that moment, he finds himself thinking that she's never looked more beautiful and he thinks, not for the first time, what a lucky man he is to find a second chance with her.

"I say we leave it until tomorrow," she says, crossing to the room to him, slipping her arms around his waist and smiling up at him with obvious intent in her eyes. 

Which doesn't bother him at all, because she's as wise as she is beautiful so what can he do but agree? 


End file.
